Silver lost wings
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: This is a story about a colt that wants to fly but has no wings. I did not think of this story, I adopted it. And I do not own Silver, he is an OC by the guy who origionally made this story. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Brony's Lost Movie

Silver's Lost Wings

By MrE380

Prolog

Everyone wants something in life, it's not what we want is the question, but how do we get the want is the real question. ~Shadow

This is one of those stories' that does not have a happy ending. This is one of those stories where not everyone gets to live happily ever after. We begin our story in a school, where a class filled with pony's and filly's where busy showing off there cutie marks. Every pony was getting them, one week after another there would be some other pony getting there cutie mark. All except for Shadow and his friend, Silver.

Silver: This bites!

Shadow: What's the matter Silver?

Silver: We are the last two in our class to get a cutie mark!

Shadow: I don't care, I don't want one anyway.

Silver: WHAT!

Shadow: Filly's like a colt that doesn't have a cutie mark.

Shadow was smiling, and Silver was still confused as Shadow explains what he was talking about.

Shadow: If a pony see's your flank and finds out that you are only good at doughnuts…you are not going to get far but if she sees that you are mysterious that you can be good at anything then you will get more chances of getting lucky.

Silver shook his head and gave Shadow a friendly punch in the arm.

Silver: You are full of it Shadow, I know what I want to be when I get older.

Shadow: Oh yeah, what's that?

Silver: A WONDERBOLT!

Shadow stop and gave Silver a strange look on his face. "What's the matter Shadow?" Ask Silver who was also confused.

Shadow: Silver…you're a pony…a regular earth pony…you don't have any wings!

And that is the plot of the story, an earth pony who wants to fly high in the sky with the Wonderbolts but the only problem is that the pony has no wings, so his chances of ever getting a chance to fly will be never, but you know what they say...never say never.


	2. Chapter 2

_If something does not kill you, is that supposed to make you stronger, or stranger?~ Shadow_

Shadow did not want to be friends with a pony who wants to fly if he has no wings but he knows Silver for so long that he knew that Silver would just push his crazy idea to the side and move on with his life. He was wrong. Silver was teased a lot in elementary school but middle school was worst. The ponies were bigger, tougher, and meaner. Most of the Pegasus went to flying school but Shadow stayed with Silver knowing that Silver might had it hard if he was not around. It happens on a warm sunny day, it was lunch time and everypony was outside playing around. Shadow had to spend some time at the library to study and when he made it outside, he couldn't find his friend. Most of the pony's had cutie marks but both Shadow and Silver were still blank flanks so it was easy trying to find them, all Shadow had to do was ask where the gray flank was. One of the ponies said that he was in the middle of that giant crowed of ponies. Shadow nodded and flew to get a better view.

Two Pegasi were holding Silver in the air.

?: How does this feel Silver!?

Silver was scared out of his mind. He still wants to fly but not like this. Shadow wanted to do something but there was nothing that he could do, except stood back and watch and pray that they don't kill him.

Silver: I want down!

?: We thought you want to be a wonderbolt Silver! We thought you want to fly! So we are only helping you get your wings.

The school counted from ten to zero and they threw Silver off the cliff and cheered as they watch the earth pony fall to the ground.

They all saw when Silver hit the ground but what did they thought was going too happened? That Silver was going to grow wings the moment they threw him? When the excitement died down Shadow flew to his broken friend and took him to the hospital. Silver had three broken ribs and a broken leg, the nurse said that he was lucky to be alive and that Shadow had got to them right on time for Silver could had died from internal bleeding from his insides. A fall from that height for such a young pony could had been death, and it was all for fun.

Silver: Shadow?

Shadow never left Silver's side after that fall.

Silver: Did I…did I fly?

Shadow: You flew Silver. How did it feel?

Silver: It felt…great.

Shadow tilt his head to his side when he notice that Silver had a smile on his face as he was remember the felling of how it felt like to fly across the sky.

Shadow: I could only imagine what it must feel like to do that every day of your life Shadow.

Silver: It's like walking…just got to take one step at a time right?

Shadow: Don't worry Silver I am sure you will get your wings one day Silver.

Silver: You think so?

Shadow: I don't think so, I know so.

Shadow smiled. Silver had a tear in his eye then close them for a rest, then the machine started to beat and the nurse had to rush inside and push Shadow out of the room. Shadow had no idea what just happen but it wasn't good that was for sure but once again the only thing Shadow could do was pray for his lost friend. Pray that somehow Silver will get his wings.


	3. Chapter 3

_We all have dreams while growing up, some will keep chasing their dreams until they die, others will give up on their dreams, whether or not you ever will achieve your dream is up to you, and you alone.~ Shadow_

High school, the place of memories, this is where life will start throwing things at you. The strong ones will graduate high school with their head held highs, get great jobs, and have a happy life's. The ones that do ok in high school will have normal lives. And the ones that don't care about high school will get the not so…perfect life styles. I remember High school well, as for it was not a happy time for me, and it was also not a happy time for Silver as well. The two of us still did not had our cutie marks, every pony look down on us, even the teachers look down on us, even though they were supposed to support us.

Silver: How are you doing Shadow?

Shadow: Just find Silver, what's going on?

I had a sack on my back and I was heading to my next class when Silver stops me.

Silver: I don't think I am going to finish high school Shadow.

Shadow: What makes you say that Silver? You are one of the smartest in our class, you know that.

Silver: Somehow Shadow you can still get any mare that you want at least once a week, but it's not about relationship's, that's not the reason why I am leaving…I'm going to follow my dream Shadow.

Shadow: You think that the Wonderbolts are going to hire you if they found out you drop out of school?

Silver: I never even attend flight school Shadow! My dream is to one day fly, being with the Wonderbolts is an added bonus but what I really wanted to do is fly.

Shadow: I am not going to stop you Silver, I just hope that you know what you are doing.

Silver: Yah…I do to Shadow.

The bell rang and Silver told me his last goodbye and started to head out through the door. I did not know if that was going to be the last time that I was going to see my friend again or not, but one thing was for sure…he will be missed. I don't know what goes on in his head half of the time, but what I do know is this, he has heart, he had the smarts, and he has soul, in my mind that's the only thing that really matters. And as long as he kept on chasing that crazy dream of his, I believe that he would eventually achieve it…one of these days.


	4. Chapter 4

You will be surprise what you can find in the middle of nowhere, where there is nothing to be found ~Shadow

The sun was hot, as it dried up the desert sand in the matter of seconds. Not a single cloud was in sight as the sun was shining directly down on Silver as for he was lost with no sense of direction with any water. He was dying of dehydration and if he did not get some kind of fluid in his body he would either die of thirst or the sun will burn him to a crisp. But one thing was certain, Silver was ready to die that day and with no hope and too tired to crawl anymore Silver decided to take a nap in the sun praying that heaven would be cooler.

Hours went by until Silver Finlay woke up in not heaven, but inside of a tent, the first thing that he notice was a light blue flank staring at him in his face. To shock to even look away the mare jump and so did Silver when the mare turned around to see Silver staring at her rear end.

?: Unbelievable! I save your life and the first thing you do to me is staring at my ass?

Silver: I...I did not mean to miss, I was just in shock that's all."

The mare flicks her tail and grabs a bucket using her magic power and threw it on Silver.

?: You stink.

Silver shook the water off of him and brush out his mane, he did not even notice that the mare that save him was a unicorn.

Silver: Can we start over? My name is Silver."

?: Lyra… and if you think I am related to that dumb ass filly who lives in Ponyville I will kill you myself.

Silver turn his head just a little to see this mare's cutie mark. It was a gun! Silver gulped and said. "Who's that pony?"

Lyra: Lyra in Ponyville is a attention lesbian who does not even play music… just because my name is Lyra does not mean that I am related to that whore… my parents gave me this name and I do not plan on changing it just because one pony is famous and here I am living in the west!

Silver could notice that Lyra's voice crack just a little at the end, and could not help but thought that she had hope for a better life herself.

Lyra: What's your story kid? You don't look like you belong in the west and you don't even have a cutie mark.

Silver: About that.

Silver: I guess you can say I'm a strange colt…I want to fly so that's one reason why you see nothing on me because I'm trying to learn how to fly even though I am just a regular earth pony.

Lyra: I know how you feel.

Silver: You do?

Lyra: I guess you and I have more in common than I thought…hungry?

Silver: YES! I am…yes.

Lyra smiled.

Lyra: Great.

She threw a gun to Silver.

Lyra: Let's go hunting.


	5. Chapter 5

_We all have dreams when we are young, but what happen to those dreams when we get older? ~_Silver

Lyra: Tell me something Silver…why do you want to learn how to fly so bad, you are a colt you know.

Silver: To tell you the truth Lyra…I don't really know, all I know is that one day when I was young, I saw them flying in the sky…it was just about the coolest thing that I had ever seen in my entire life. The way they were going through the trees, doing backflips, I never seen anything like it…I guess after that day I vowed that one day I would fly alongside with them, haven't happen yet and I ended up dropping out of school. How about you Lyra, you haven't told me your story yet.

Lyra sighed as she walks in her tent.

Lyra: I guess I see no harm; it's been on my back for so long now that it might be best to have someone help get it off for me.

Silver put his food on the ground and sat next to Lyra as she told Silver her life story.

Lyra: I never wanted to be a gunslinger, when I was young, me and this other fillies were really good friends…it's like if you ask for one you would be getting the other weather you like it or not. It was fifth grade, I still did not know what I wanted to do with my life, while the rest of the class already knew and had here cutie marks I was fine being different. My friend had a few hearts on her flank and I thought it was because she was caring and kind. I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me in the bathroom with her, and that's not just the kicker… she was pregnant.

Silver: At that young of an age!

Lyra: It turns out those heats are not meant for love…not the kind of love you would think anyway, I was so mad, my father work out in the field, he let me use his gun and I got so good that I just kept using it until I finally got my cutie mark…the school did not like it so they threw me out. Father died three years later and I have been living on my own ever since.

Lyra: What happen to the girl?

Lyra: Five pregnancies later, she has five colts paying for child support and now she is richer then I could have ever imagined.

Silver: Not only did you lose a friend, you also lost your mate… I don't know what to say.

Lyra gave Silver a smile.

Lyra: Don't say anything.

Then without warning she gave Silver a hug.

Lyra: Don't say a word; I just needed a pony of some kind to talk to.

Silver: Everything's going to be alright.

He comforted the heartbroken pony.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone has a fight that they need to fight, but whether you win that fight is up to you. ~Shadow

The following night when Silver and Lyra was asleep they had an unexpected vaster that night as a pony and his thugs came into the tent to take Lyra away.

?: Where have you been Lyra!?

Lyra: Dam it how did you find me?

?: It's not that hard.

The colt grabs onto Lyra's mane and started to drag her outside of the tent. Silver was to shock to do anything as he did not know what was going on.

?: And I think we should teach you a lesson as well for sleeping with my mate!

The two thugs that were with this colt grab Silver and the leader buck Silver several times in the gut making Silver spit out blood.

This will remind you not to mess with the Rangers.

The leader of the clan shoves dirt in Silver face and walk away with Lyra.

Silver did not got up for being in pain but many things were going around in his mind, which were those colts? And why did Lyra not fight back? She did not want to go with them but she made no attempt in trying to escape as she watch Silver nearly getting beat to death. Silver move a matters and discover a pistol that Lyra left behind. Many things pop into Silver head, but none of them where his style. As Silver decided to put the gun back where he found it but one thing did came into mind that he did not got rid of as he look back at the mattress.

?: I'm not welcome in this world, so why don't I do every pony a favor and just leave them all alone?" Silver told himself as he picks up the gun again as Silver was remembering his life as it started to pass him by.

?: We thought you want to be a wonderbolt Silver! We thought you want to fly! So we are only helping you get your wings.

They threw Silver off the cliff and cheered as they watch the earth pony fall to the ground.

Silver: I don't think I am going to finish high school Shadow.

The sun was hot, as it dried up the desert sand in the matter of seconds. Not a single cloud was in sight as the sun was shining directly down on Silver as for he was lost with no sense of direction with any water. He was dying of dehydration and if he did not get some kind of fluid in his body he would either die of thirst or the sun will burn him to a crisp. But one thing was certain, Silver was ready to die that day and with no hope and too tired to crawl anymore Silver decided to take a nap in the sun praying that heaven would be cooler.

A few minutes later as the wind started to blew in the wasteland, one shot was fired that night and it could be heard for miles but no one was around.


	7. Chapter 7

Silver-We all want to get to Silver Springs but only a few of us can actually find it.

Two days later, Lyra was stuck with the three colts at a bar as she kept on staring out of the window as the three colts decided to get drunk.

?: Now don't you try any funny business Lyra. We found you once, we can find you again you know.

Lyra only sighed as she took a look at one of the colt's gun and was thinking how easy it would be just to grab it with her magic and kill everyone, but she is not a murder, not like them.

Lyra: Why do you keep me anyway way Tony? I am no use to you, and I paid off my debt.

Tony: That all change when you decided to bail on us, don't you get it Lyra, no matter how much money you give us, you are still a piece of our property for life and if I have to keep this neck bracelet on you as a reminder then so be it.

Lyra sighed as she still look out the window to see a lone pony, limping its way into town, a nit closer and she could tell that it was Silver! Using her magic she was able to get inside Silver's mind.

Lyra: Silver how did you find me, what are you doing here?

Silver: I did not come here looking for you Lyra; a friend of mine taught me how to track, so I track those three colts.

Lyra: Silver turn back now, they are going to kill you if they see you here.

Silver: Better them doing it then myself.

Lyra took a closer look at Silver to notice that there was a gunshot wound inside of his body and a gun with blood dripping on it.

Lyra: Oh Silver.

She kept watching the poor colt walk into the bar.

As soon as the doors open one of the colts turn his head around and spit out all of his beer in laughter.

?: Hey boss, our friend is back with an attitude!

Tony turned around to see Silver standing there holding a gun and with blood coming from his body.

Tony: You just don't know when to die do you kid, why are you doing this, for Lyra? She's not worth it.

Silver: I'm not doing this for Lyra; I'm doing this for every single time I did not stand up on my own two hooves.

Tony only snickered as he stood up.

Tony: I guess the gang and I just need to push you back on all fours again.

There was a little bit of a stare down until one of the colts open fired on the other, six shots were shot on that day, but only one lived.


	8. Chapter 8

There is a monster inside of us; the trick is to learn to how to control this monster whenever it wants to show its ugly face~ Shadow

Lyra couldn't believe her eyes. Why did Silver shot these ponies, why did he fight when there was nothing worth fighting for? As she slowly walked over to Silver she notice that he was still breathing, it was very slowly but at a steady pace.

Lyra: Silver!

Silver had bloodshot eyes, as he heard Lyra's voice he started to cry.

Silver: Why…why can't I just die?

Lyra: It's ok Silver, I'm here…you don't need to die.

Silver: I have been trying to kill myself ever since I was a young colt Lyra…I knew I can't fly, but that still did not change my mind…when I was a kid, I told myself that I was going to soar in the air...even if it kills me.

Lyra: You are not going to die Silver, not as long as I am here you are not." Lyra took some table cloth and wraps it around the wounded colt as tight as she could. "How did you kill all three of those colts all by yourself Silver?

Silver: I didn't.

As Lyra turned her head she notice that the glass was broken, as the first shot was fired she duck to avoided getting hit, glass did fell on top of her but she never knew that it came from a shooter outside. There was an object that stood up in the back and walk away. "Thank you." Lyra told the stranger who walk away.

Lyra: Don't worry Silver you are going to be just fine. I will make sure of that.

The only hospital that was anywhere near the town was in Ponyville and by the time Lyra would had got there Silver might had been dead by then, and that's the last thing Silver needs, to be killed and burry in the wasteland as for Lyra does not know who his friends or family are. She had to tried, she found a cart, pick up Silver with her magic and set him down on the cart, then started to pull him the way to Ponyville, Lyra magic is not strong as for she mostly use it for shooting. And just like muscles if you don't practice your magic skill you won't be able to lift heavy things, so moving this cart even with magic was taking more energy out of her then just pulling it herself.


	9. Chapter 9

You taught me a lot of things in my life, so you must think I am going to be just like you?~Shadow

Lyra brought Silver back to Ponyville, and into the hospital. Silver was unconscious when they had arrived, and Lyra was getting worried about the poor little colt. The nurse had taken him in there room and now it was all up to them to save the little colt now.

An hour went by, two hours went by. As time kept on slipping, and slipping and Lyra kept on waiting, she was getting more nervous by the seconded. When the third hour came another colt came, he was all black, with a yin-yang for a cutie mark.

Shadow: Miss Lyra.

Lyra: Yes?

Lyra looks up to this colt as if he works there.

Shadow: I am sorry but I do not work here, I want to ask you a few questions about Silver.

Lyra: Uh…ok. I can't tell you much Mr. as for I am just learning about him myself.

Shadow: You won't find much, he is a runaway, and he already tried to kill himself three times now.

He sat down next to Lyra.

Lyra: It seems you know all that I do, who are you?

Shadow: A friend of a friend, Lyra…I don't think you know this but you are all that colt has left to live for.

Lyra: It's not much.

Shadow: It's not much, but it's a reason, Lyra, I don't know if he will make it out of there alive or not, but there is something that he always wanted to do…fly.

Lyra: I know.

Shadow: And if worse comes the worse, and he does not make it out of there…it's up to you to make him fly.

Lyra: How? How can I make him fly if he dies?

Lyra voice cracked, as she started at the stranger with anger, and sadness.

Shadow: That's not for me to figure out Lyra…that's your job.

The strange colt got up and left the room, and when he did the nurse came out with a sad look on her face, which also brought Lyra down as well as she just bent her head down and started to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

If we pray for miricals, they might happen, they might not. You just have to wait and see~ Shadow.

Lyra was at Silver's side as he lay unconcious on the hospital bed. Nurse Redheart notified Lyra that Silver would die within the hour. Lyra prayed to Princess Celestia, begging for him to pull through.

Lyra: Princess Celestia, please let Silver pull through. I know I've made some bad mistakes in my past, but, if you do this one thing for me, I promise, nothing like that will ever happen again. So please, let him live, please.

Lyra grasped Silver's hoof hoping for a mirical. She could only hope now. She was starting to tence up as she mystirious colt then came in to the room. His face was filled with anguish.

Lyra: Hello again.

Shadow: Hello. You know that's usseless right?

Lyra: I don't care! Hope is all I have!

Lyra held back her teats as she talked.

Shadow: Hm... may I hope as well?

Lyra: Of course.

Shadow: Thank you.

He sat down next to her.

Lyra: You know, I never got your name.

Shadow: My name is Shadow.

Well it's nice to meet you.

Lyra and Shadow kept on hoping for a mirical to happen. But nothing did. The heart monitor that Silver was hooked up to then flatlined and Lyra started to cry.

Shadow: He was a good colt.

Lyra: I'm so sorry Silver. I love you.

She kissed his lifeless lips. And at that moment a mirical did happen. The heart monitor was beeping again, Silver then woke up and kissed Lyra back.

Silver: I love you to Lyra.


	11. Chapter 11

Everybody needs somebody to love, whether we find that somebody or not is undetermined. But if you do find that somebody you will be happy forever. ~Shadow

Today was a very special day. Today Silver and Lyra were to be joined together in holy matrimony. Lyra was so nervous, but at the same time excited, even thought they were just eloping. But still they were happy. They were getting married in los Pegasus, by some pony.

?: Do you Lyra, take Silver to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?

Lyra Smiled.

Lyra: I do.

?: And do you Silver, take Lyra, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?

Silver smiled.

Silver: I do.

?: Then by the power invested in me by… well one of the princesses… oh just kiss her.

Silver kissed Lyra.

That night they stayed in a fancy four star hotel. Lyra was cuddling up to Silver while they watched TV. He felt so loved. He felt as if there was nopony else in the world besides him and Lyra. He kissed her and she kissed back. The kiss deepened, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she did the same. Silver turned off the TV. Silver then broke the kiss.

Lyra: I love you Silver, so much.

Silver: I love you to Lyra.

Silver and Lyra felt utter bliss while they passionately kissed each other. Silver started to cry tears of joy, he was that happy. Silver had never felt so loved in his life. He may have never gotten his wings, but he no longer cared about that. Now all he cared about was Lyra.

Silver: Lyra you are better than wings. Turns out what I was searching for all my life, was you.

That night, Silver got his cutie mark; it was a heart with an arrow through it, to symbolize his love for Lyra.

And thus ends; Silver lost wings.


End file.
